The electrical components of modern computing systems generate significant amounts of heat. Overheating of the components may compromise their performance and/or cause damage thereto. Computing systems therefore typically employ systems for cooling their constituent electrical components.
For example, mechanical cooling may provide a cool and controlled environment for the operation of conventional tape drives. Adiabatically- or fresh air-cooled datacenters are often preferred due to the costs of mechanical cooling. However, the former cooling techniques require airflow directed through the tape drives. This airflow causes temperature and humidity fluctuations within the drives and causes the drives to ingest dust and particulates. Any of these factors can negatively affect tape media integrity and I/O.
Systems are desired to cool tape drives in a cost-effective manner while addressing the shortcomings of traditional airflow-based cooling.